The Sun Vanished (twitter)
For the character of the same name, please see The Sun Vanished (person) The Sun Vanished is a Twitter account run by our main protagonist, TSV. This page will be a list of all of the Tweets made by the account. Videos will not be included. April 30th TSV: Help. TSV: It's late in the morning and still dark outside. TSV: I can hear the tornado sirens in the next county over, but the weather radar is clear. TSV: Where is the sun. TSV then Tweets a disturbing news report detailing the disappearance of the sun. TSV: The power keeps going out and I keep hearing noises outside. Sometimes far away, sometimes close. TSV Tweets a video of the noises. TSV: I can't sleep. I think the noises outside are gunshots. May 1st TSV: It is still dark. The news said it would be back to normal by now. TSV: Now the news isn't even coming in. TSV: TV signal is gone, the noises keep happening outside, and I can barely keep track of the time anymore. I am honest to god terrified. TSV: I am so tempted to go outside. Should I? 77% yes, 23% no. TSV: I went outside. I saw something out there I can't really explain, but I can show you. TSV Tweets a video of him in the woods with a flashlight. When he heard an odd noise, he turned the flashlight off. A few seconds later, an orange light started shining on trees. TSV: I looked for stars and planets as you all suggested, the sky was absolutely pitch black. Could be because of clouds, or something else. TSV: Still shaken from the short time I was outside. I don't know what that flashing light was, but it was following me. May 3rd TSV: Day 3. Still no sign of daylight. It is getting colder. TSV: A person just ran by on my street. Two of the same flashing lights were following him. They were gone by the time I got my phone out to record. TSV: Sorry everyone. Reception went out yesterday. I was worried it wouldn't come back on. TSV: No signs of activity outside. Come to think of it, it has been a while since I heard a gunshot. TSV: Something just flew over my house. TSV Tweets a video of an odd noise. TSV: I couldn't see it, too dark outside, but a wave of heat just came over me. Feels like the temperature just increased by like 10 or 15 degrees. TSV: Just compared the sound of this video to the sound of the helicopter footage I posted a few days ago. Whatever this was, it definitely not a helicopter. TSV: Oh THANK GOD. One of my friends is still alive. He just texted me. TSV: Now we have another problem. TSV: This guy has been standing completely still with his back towards me. I have no idea how long he has been standing there. TSV: He's still standing there. Hasn't moved. TSV: Whoever was standing outside is gone now. TSV: SHIT TSV tweets a video of somebody repeatedly knocking on his door. TSV: To those of you asking, I am doing alright. Hiding in my room and waiting this out. May 4th TSV: I haven't heard anymore knocking, but I don't want to go anywhere near the front door to check. TSV: And don't worry, I have a way to defend myself if worst comes to worst. TSV: If anyone knows ANYTHING about what is going on, please message me. 911 and other emergency lines are not responding and the only radio I have is out in the car, so I'm trying to get as much information online as possible. TSV: To be completely honest, I have no idea how to explain this.